I need help
by redcat5
Summary: Ben was so sad when Julie left him but he get a second chance when she ask for his help
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since ben and julie broke up. Since then he was kinda depress sure he hide it but deep down he was miserable he try to fill the void by dating other girls. Ester, Kai, Eunice. But noting no one can replace Julie. but he have to accept she gone and noting will bring her back. that is until today

it was a Saturday morning and everything was clam. Until Trumbipulor attack downtown Bellwood. Smashing everything around him. A group of plumbers fought back against Trumbipulor. Shooting their lazer guns that him but his skin was to thick.

Trumbipulor jump high in the air and then slam into the ground creating a shockwave knocking out the plumbers. Then Ben tennyson came to the scene and yell. Hey you circus animal reject. Why you run back home. (Don't you remember the last time I beat you. Oh wait that right you do remember cause your a elephant).

Enrage for what he said. Trumbipulor charge at Ben. Who use his omnitrix to into Fourarms Who block Trumbipulor charge. Then he use his second set of arms to flip him back. As trumbipulor get back up. Fourarms clap all four hands together and created a shockwave. Knock down the elephant titan.

Fourarms then jumps in the air then land on trumbipulor knock him out. Minutes later as the Plumbers arrest the big elephant. Rook came to Ben and said. ( Ben that was a though battle shall go to the Mr. smoothies). Ben just sat on a bench sighing sadly. ( Ben what wrong is something troubling you) said Rook.

(you really want to know) said Ben. ( yes we're partners I need to know if you happiness and well being are stable) said rook. ( okay it been two years since Julie dump me sure I act cool about it but for the last few months I was feeling kind of depress I have been taking anti-psychotic med still noting) said Ben

(I understand I miss Rayona I care for her very much. but that's the life of us plumbers protecting the universe come first) said Rook. (yeah but if I have spend more time with her I won't be depress right now) said Ben.

Then suddenly his cell phone starts ringing. He answers it (hello). Then a familiar voice shows up. (Ben I need Help) (Julie)


	2. the terror at the mall

**I know what does Julie need help with your going to find out**

as Ben and Rook travel to France to see what Julie need help with. Ben is confuse with emotion' does she still like him, still mad at him, how she react if she see him.

" troubled Ben" said Rook. " yeah what if she still hate me" said Ben. "well hate you or not we still have help her" said rook. " yeah we have to help her" said Ben.

They arrive at Julie apartment. they ring the door bell. The door open then Julie jump out and hug Ben. Who surprise and confuse ( does this she like me again) Ben thought.

They sit down on the cough drinking some tea. Ben with a lot of courage say's. " Julie is great to see you how you been". Not to bad I won six trophy's and want on a perfume ad said Julie.

Julie said this with a lot of heart. Ben ship has been stolen. "What" said Ben "when"

Yesterday I was that the mall with Havre and Ship we were having launch.

{the day before at mall Julie Havre and ship are sitting on a outdoor cafe. Julie putting her hand on her chin staring into space. " Julie what's wrong" said havre. "Noting that's the problem. I'm so bored I I'll ever hear ever since I move here with you is fashion and exotic foods" said Julie. There's noting wrong with our life's. Wait your wishing your still in bellwood don't you. Said harve. " with that Ben 10". "he's not right for you. He always treats you like dirt and he always puts you in danger. You better off without him"

" maybe your right" said Julie (but is he still think about me).

Then suddenly a space pod crash in the mall. the one who came out was Dr. psychobos.

" now where is it" said the cyborg crab alien as he's searching the area and sees ship.

" ah there you are" he summons his robot manions. Julie' herve and ship try to run away but one of the robots use a magnetic clamp on ship pull thorough psychobos who capture him in a container

" now I hate to crash the party and leave and I use the term loosely" said Psychobo as he and ship enter the pod and fly away

"Ship" Julie cried " I gotta to call Ben" she Said. "no" yell herve "no" "Ben the only one who can help us. "He the only one who can save Ship". I don't really care it's just an alien" said herve.

What he said sadden and enraged her and she snap " Ben may have issues but at least he care. we though.


	3. love and trust

"so that what happen since herve didn't want to to help me get ship back so I"ve broke up him he seem nice but he seem to be scare of ship and I know you care for him Right? Said Julie. " right sure the little guy annoys me but I still like little guy" said Ben. " so will you help" ask Julie.

" of course but we don't know how to find him" said Ben. " what about that new feature of the omnitrix you discover last week" said rook. " oh yeah that let do it" said Ben.

"what new feature" said Julie. " I can detect and locate alien lifefroms" said ben " I can find ship. " really that great. How does it work" said Julie.

"watch" said ben. As press the omnitrix and said. " omnitrix locate Gavanic mechamorph.

The omnitrix is processing the information and show a 3-d map with ggreen dots showing the Gavanic mechamorph. Ben study the map closely.

" well none on Earth but there one heading toward this asteroid field" said Ben. " well then let's go" said Rook.

"wait I want to go too" beg Julie. Ben reply " no Julie is too dangerous I'm not losing you".

Julie after hearing what Ben said she pause and said. "so you do still care about me"

" of course Julie I got depress after we broke up the other girls I date don't feel the same. Your the perfect girl for me and I was an idiot for losing you. Said Ben.

" that I wanted to hear. The reason I broke up with you is because I thought you don't love me anymore. Now I see I was wrong. But if you really love me then you have to trust me and let me help you. Said julie

" okay let's go" said Ben. Three head to Rook's ship and fly to find Ship


	4. in the dark

At Dr. Psycobos ship. He crawl towards the pod where ship is. " well my little gavanic meachmorph soon you shall be a part of my ultimate experiment" said the cyborg crab.

"And then the fall of the inferior Gavan race will come into reality. time to call the exterminators and I use the term loosely".

"you call us boss" said the obese white alien. It was the vreedle brothers the dumbest and most dangerous bounty hunters in the milky way galaxy " so what you pray be telling we should be doing in this job" said Rhomboid

" you two will be guarding my ship. While I extract the d.n.a of the meachmorph that belong to Tennyson girlfriend" said Dr. psycobos.

" uh not to insult your intelligence but they broke up some time ago" said octagon.

Psycobo zap octagon. "You dope everyone know that the break up won't last. I'm mean what kind idiot thinks that they don't have a chance.

" I don't" said Rhomboid than Octagon hit up side the head " shut boid you'll make us look even dumber.

"okay now to let's get to work and I use the term loosely" said psycobos as he activate a machine poking a needle at ship " Shiip" as he cried in pain. Then the needle pop out a container with green liquid. "yes!" said psycobos


End file.
